What Could Have Been
by Aurora de la Noche
Summary: Time-travel is illegal for a reason, as James Potter learns 5 years before that fateful Halloween...


Harry Potter: What Could Have Been  
Aurora de la Noche  
  
Disclaimer: It's all JK's, except the present situation.  
Author's Note: My first fanfic, give me a break! And please, R/R! :)  
  
  
  
"James...JAMES! Wake up!" Sirius Black shouted to his best friend.  
"Huh?...What? Where am I?" James Potter woke up to find himself drenched in his own cold sweat. It was a few minutes before he remembered what had happened.  
Sirius and James' girlfriend, Lily, were looking down at him, scared of what he would tell them. James was lying in the hospital wing of their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was here because he had had a terrifying experience...in the future. His headmaster, the newly appointed Professor Dumbledore, had allowed him to time-travel unbeknownst to anyone else except Lily and Sirius.  
James, Lily, and Sirius were all in their seventh and final yare at Hogwarts. James and Lily were Head Boy and Head Girl.  
Madam Pomfrey, the new nurse, entered the room and shooed Lily and Sirius out.  
Once they were alone, Dumbledore sat in the chair nearest James. He helped himself to a Pumpkin Pasty, one of the many sweets by James' bed, while he let James get comfortable. He knew it would be a long, trying story.  
"James, I know this will be hard, but you must tell me...what did you see? I am shocked that even Lily and Sirius know where you went, but I will allow you to tell your story. And no, you may not tell Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew, though I know how close you all are. The more people that know...well...you know I should not have allowed you into the future, but...Well, let's hear it," Dumbledore prompted gently.  
James Potter had gone five years into the future. He could follow his future self around, but was a mere phantom to the future world.  
What he had seen had begun in a way that made him smile. He and Lily were married and had a small son, whom they called Harry. He was pleased to see that young Harry had Lily's eyes, a vibrant green. Harry had also inherited James' unruly black hair. The young family lived in a very comfortable house in Godric's Hollow. However, his future self seemed very nervous.  
"Why haven't Sirius or Peter called yet? Lily, Sirius told us that he would check on Peter and call us on the...the fellytone. I still cannot believe we let Sirius persuade us to use Peter as our secret-keeper..." Future James said while pacing the length of the living room quickly. As Future Lily reminded him that it was called a telephone, James let out a gasp.  
The only reason they would need a secret-keeper would be if they used the Fidelus Charm. That would only be if...So, Dumbledore was right. The up-rising Dark Lord, commonly called You-Know-Who, Lord Voldemort, was coming after them.Finally, the phone rang and Future James rushed to it. Even across the room, James could hear Sirius Black shout,"James! Lily! Get out! Get out of the house, now!" Future James dropped the phone.  
"James, he's coming!" Future Lily screamed.  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"   
As Future James shouted, the room was plunged into darkness. James could hear Future Lily stumble about, trying in horror to find Harry. Just then, a door burst open and there was laughter, high pitched and evil.   
James hid in a corner, though he knew he was only a phantom. He could hear Harry cry as Future Lily picked him up.   
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." Future Lily begged mercy as Voldemort laughed.   
"Lily!" Future James seemed to have found his wand and was pointing it at Voldemort as James watched in horror. A very short wizard's duel followed, with Future James finally falling to the floor, murmuring Harry and Lily's names, softly professing his love one last time.   
Future Lily screamed and begged for Harry's life. Voldemort laughed and cursed her and Harry. A blinding flash of green and Future Lily dropped to the floor, her mouth forever frozen in a silent scream.  
James numbly got up as his time travel spell had been finished as soon as his future self stopped breathing. As he was pulled back to the present, he could hear Harry crying...how could that be? All that he could see of little Harry was his forehead and upon it...the lighting mark of the curse. He could also hear Voldemort, yelling in anguish. A dark shape ran from the house, looking weak. Could it be...Voldemort? No...it was too weak...  
"And then, Sirius woke me." James finished his telling.  
Dumbledore sat there, looking not at all like himself; rather, he resembled someone who had been Petrified. Not even his eyes held their twinkle.  
"James, you know this was highly illegal. Even if the Ministry did find out though, I doubt they would punish you too much. Dear dear...But you say little Harry lived? And Voldemort ran? Odd...yes, very strange indeed. Why wouldn't he finish him off though? Lily's death was a very powerful counter-charm, but Voldemort...Though I told you that you could tell Lily and Sirius, James, I'm sure you will understand if I now forbid that," Dumbledore spoke without his usual charisma, as though numb.  
"Sir...I...I don't think..." James began.  
"James, I know, you can't handle this knowledge. But this future...it does not have to be. But just knowing that it could...Why, that's worse than a Dementor being near. James, if you cannot handle this, I shall just revise your memory. But then...this will all surely happen. If I don't though, there is a possibility you could go...quite mad. And I can't do that to you. You are still my student. And so..." He paused. James Potter nodded.  
"Remember, it seems young Harry will give hope to all the world. The wizarding world, even the Muggle world. His name will go down in history. James...if we change anything, Voldemort may not kill you or Lily, but...you see, my boy, this is why time-travel is illegal. There are so very many consequences. In the future you saw, tragedy strikes, but so does Harry. Remember, I can't choose for you. My office is behind a gargoyle on the library floor. You'll find it. The password is "Every Flavor Beans." Let me know before the exams begin on Monday." And so, Dumbledore left James alone with his thoughts and very muddled mind.  
As soon as they saw Dumbledore leave, Lily and Sirius rushed back in to James' side. Madam Pomfrey gave them a reproving glance, but Sirius flashed her a winning smile and she left them alone. James almost wished she'd kicked them out.  
"James, what happened?" Lily asked as she tucked his blankets around him, ensuring his comfort.  
"I, I can't tell you. D...Dumbledore...he said I couldn't...."  
"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sirius flashed James a smile, which quickly waned when he looked at the grave expression on James' face.  
"Sirius? I think we'd better leave." Lily gave James a quick kiss then led Sirius out.  
  
**  
  
Hours later, James was still awake, pondering Dumbledore's words. If he kept this future, his son Harry would give the wizarding world hope and a new beginning. But he would never even get to hear his son speak, other than very simple words. He'd never see Harry off to school or even get to yell at him for having a mess in his room. He couldn't talk his son through boyhood problems. And he didn't see how else Voldemort could be conquered. But why? Why did Voldemort want to kill Harry? He obviously needn't have killed Lily, and maybe not James either.  
His mind still very confused, James Potter at last fell into a very troubled sleep.  
The next morning, he went to visit Dumbledore. Quickly finding the gargoyle, he told it the password and was heading up into Dumbledore's office. When he knocked on the massive doors, Professor Dumbledore answered and told him to sit there for about ten minutes while he finished a very important potion in his other chamber.   
As James sat where Dumbledore directed, his eyes fell on the old school sorting hat. Making sure the doors were all closed, he grabbed the hat and put it on. If fit only slightly better than it had in his first year, when it had put him in Gryffindor.   
"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" Asked a small voice inside the hat.  
'Help me,' thought James.  
"Ah yes...what to do. My boy, I am only a hat, I cannot tell you everything. But this problem of yours is very peculiar. Never have I heard of any like it. Professor Dumbledore asks for my advice sometimes and only last night he informed me of your predicament. He also knew I'd be talking to you soon. Can't put anything past that man, you know."  
'Get on with it!' James mentally told the hat.  
"Yes, yes...well, my only advice is...think. We are all born with a purpose, dear boy. You and Lily are destined to be together. You two are going to have a son, Harry. Harry's purpose is to rid the world, yes Muggle as well as wizarding, of Voldemort. He will meet the Dark Lord many times. He can't do it alone, but that is his purpose. Besides that, he will be a fine boy. I won't know for sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up in Gryffindor...Yes, yes, now the question at hand? Ahh, yes, to know what to do. I may not be the one to advise you on this...I know death is a terrifying prospect, but how else can we give Harry his chance? Yes, James, his chance comes when he is barely a year old. Now, may I suggest turning around?"  
With that, James took off the hat and saw Dumbledore smiling back at him.   
"Yes, I thought you might go to the hat," Dumbledore smiled, seemingly feeling more like normal.  
"Well, sir, I think...the memory charm should do it. Just be sure not to erase everything, only...wait, sir? But you'll know, won't you? You can stop me from using Peter, can't you?" He looked up hopefully.  
Dumbledore looked grave. "James, I will try to convince you, but you'll think it a clever bluff, using a weak, powerless thing like Peter. I know you. If I erase your memory of this, I'll leave only enough for you to know you and Lily marry and have a baby. You will still hope it will be a boy; you'll get the excitement of not knowing. James...I'm so proud of you. So selfless...I'll try to tell Harry when he is here. And thus...the charm. Are you ready?" James closed his eyes and nodded.  
"Obliviate fortuna mortis!" Dumbledore said sadly, pointing his wand at James.  
And James Potter smiled. "Sir, Lily and I...I saw it! We're going to be married! Wait...Sir, why am I in your office?"  
"We had a chat. Now, off to the Gryffindor common room with you! You'd best study for exams, they begin soon enough. Goodnight, Potter."  
As James Potter left the office humming the wedding march merrily to himself, he did not see the tear creep down the headmaster's cheek.  



End file.
